Dawn of the DuckEarthbender
by AmHawk
Summary: Donald Duck has set off on a journey of his own. Follow as he tries to learn Earthbending and does some neat new magic spells aling the way.
1. Chapter 1

Could things get any worse for a duck?

Prolouge:  
Heartless, Heartless, Heartless! Things didn't change one bit!  
My mind was racing witn confusion as I came to this world alone. I'm Donald Duck,the court wizzard of Disney Castle. My mission isto get some Heartless alone in a world called, "The Four Nations." I wasnt sure what this world looks like, but I heard many stories about it.  
My nephews, Huey, Dewey and Louie were wishing me good luck, and Daisy too.  
So this is one step ahead for me to get to this new world. I hopped in the gummi ship and took off. As I crused through the clouds, I saw Sora's world. Then I saw Agrabah, then Hollow Bastion, then Olympis Collosem. Things were going smooth untill I ran out of gas. I forgot the fuel!  
"QQQQUUUUUAAAAACCCCCCKKKKKKK!"

What a crash! I banged the ship in the middle of a forest. Some gummies were damaged, great. I need to get new ones. I saw a girl wondering here. I have to keep scilent. I breathed alittle hard. The girl turned.  
"Who's there?" she called.  
Can't believe that girl is blind. I'll try to trick her.  
"A branch, just a branch," I said.  
"HHmm, branches don't talk," the girl added, "You sound like a duck to me."  
"Uh, I..."  
"Nevermind the damage here. I'm Toph by the way."  
"I'm Donald."  
Geting use ter her sightless eyes I'm guessing.  
"Tell me, Donald. Why are ou here?" Toph asked.  
"Many numbers of Hartless here," I answered.  
"Hartless, is that what the shadows things are called?" Toph said, "I usually go with my friends..."  
"Oh."

I'll stick with her for a while I guess. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: The Road to The Earth Kingdom

I saw many things along the way. Getting use to Toph of course. I don't know what to tell my nephews... about this. My mission or getting around with someone blind... My head is spining with confusion.  
Sora would think of something about friendship... I thought. Looking left, I saw many people here, must be something.  
"Ah! What are these?"  
Heartless?  
Toph knew what's up.  
"So these are Heartless?" she asked.  
"Yeah! Get back!" I added.  
Defending her, I used a spell.  
"Fire!"  
Flames came dashing.  
"Donald?"  
"I'm fine."  
"Toph, who's this?"  
I saw another girl darting at us.  
"A duck, Katara," Toph answered.  
"I'm Donald," I added.  
"Katara's from the watertribe," Toph told me.  
I put away my wand.  
"Well, at least this town is safe," I added.  
"I heard there was panic," Katara replied, "What were they?"  
"Heartless, crazy shadows and dangerous beasts," I answered.  
"Ah, so that's what they're called. More have been poping everywhere."  
I saw some gummies lying on the ground. Guess first things are first. The Earth Kingdom needs some Heartless exterminating after all. Wait till my nephews hear this! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: The Duck and the Blind Banit

Getting on the right track here now I'm on my way. More numbers of Heartless were everywhere. I'm about to strike, but Toph Got a good hit on three of them with a rock.  
"Whak! What was that?" I asked.  
"Earthbending," Toph answered, "Something tells me you need Earth magic."  
"Earth magic? How do I do that? Is there such a thing?"  
"I think there is. Give me yor want for a bit."  
I did trust her a little, with my wand... Hope she knows what she's doing.  
"There," Toph added, "Here you go, nice Earth spells."  
I gave it a shot.  
"Earth!" I called.  
Rocks came out of the ground and twirled around my wand. I cast it and rocks hit tons of Heartless.  
"Hey, it works!" I added, "It works!"  
"Told ya," Toph said sweetly, "A duck like you needs an earth spell. The same goes with Earthdra with biger rocks, and Earthgra with the bigest rocks!"  
"Wow! This rocks!"  
Toph giggled at that joke.  
"Hey, what's so funny?" I asked.  
"You, Funny Feathers," Toph answered.  
'Oh."  
Now I'm about to get this show on the road! Usine my other spells, I can try something interesting with the Earth spell.  
Crazy Heartless! They keep popping everywhere! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Along came Sokka

Confounded Heartless! Why won't they quit? Toph helped me out by putting Earth spells in my wand, can't wait to show Sora and Goofy when I get back.  
"Now we're getting this show on the road!" added Toph.  
I used the new spells half the time during this battle. Soon, as I defeated a clan of Heartkess, more appear.  
"Donald, there's too many for us," Toph wailed.  
"This is getting nuts," I replied.  
"Hang on, Toph!"  
I heard a new voice.  
"Sokka!" Toph called.  
"You know him?" I asked.  
"Yeah," Toph answered, "He's Katara's brother. A tribe warrior, but good looking."  
Good looking, she's blind for Pete's sake. How does she know? I drew my attenction back to the Heartless.  
"Confounded Heartless!" I scolded.  
"Heartless?" Sokka called, "Who might you be?"  
"Donald!" I called back, "Give us a hand here!"  
"Don't get your bill tide, Im coming!"  
In a split second, Sokka used his weapon to slice the Heartles. All shadows. I was amazed how he tackled them.  
"Good work, now, Toph. Why is this duck here?"  
"Sokka, he's a wizzard. Gave him some Earth spells. He's a duck with good skills."  
I understood that they were talking about me.  
"Hate to intrude, but we got work to do," I added. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: The Earth Pochers

I went to my ship to do some repairs on the damaged parts. The King's gummies were on my list. Looking for the right ones, I heard a scream.  
"WACK! Toph must be in trouble," I added to myself.  
I dashed out my ship. Listening to the screaming, I found it was getting louder as I get closer. My eyes were wide with shock. Two guys got Toph.  
"Hand on, I'm coming!" I called, "Let her go you big pollokas! Don't pick on girls, especially blind ones!"  
"Donald!" Toph cried with plesentness.  
"Earthdra!"  
Casting this spell, I got those kidnnapers knocked out.  
"Donald, thank you so much," Toph added.  
I got squeezed. I couldn't bare it.  
"WWWWAAAAACCCKKKK!"  
"Something wrong?" Toph asked, "Anyhow thank you!"  
"Yeah, you're welcome!" I added, "Can you put me down? You're sqeezing me!"  
"Oh, sorry," Toph replied.  
Catching my breath, I got a loose grip. Then a rope got us.  
"WACK!"  
"Thought you could get away this easy, hoh?" one guy said, "Girl, you and that duck of yours can have a trip back home."  
"I am not that girl's duck!" I yelled.  
"He's not my duck!" Toph yelled.  
"Okay, if you and that duck can have a trip home."

"Stop kicking!" I added.  
"Sorry," Toph replied.  
"I want out of here!" I yelled.  
"I didn't want to go home..." Toph wailed.  
"Huh?"  
I saw something in her that hurts her heart.  
"I ran away to help Aang and he helped me have all the freedom I want," Toph replied sadly, "I kept my battle tornament from them as they kept me away from the world."  
"Don't be sad," I said calmly.  
Toph pounded the walls. I couldn't barely see a thing with so little light. She metalbended her way out and got me in her arms.  
"Hey, they escaped!"  
"Get them!"  
"Gravity!"  
Using gravity, I pushed their weight down to the ground. THen I lifted them i the metal cage and locked them tight.  
"Let's just get out of here!" I added, tugging Toph's hand.  
We got as far as we could.  
"Thank you. You really saved me," Toph said sweetly.  
She hugged me and then I felt something on my head. My hat was off. Wack! She kissed the top of my head!  
Daisy would kill me... I thought, I'll keep this a secret. No one must know.  
I put my hat back on and felt her arms hugging me still. I wont tell Daisy about this.  
"Uh, you're welcome anytime, Toph," I said finally in a soft tone.  
Toph heard what I said and start to cry.  
"Don't be sad," I said calmly, "Cheer up, Toph. No frowning, no sad face, okay?"  
Hate to see this bling gal cry... 


End file.
